1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polarimeter for effecting the analysis of polarized light, and more particularly to a polarimeter which enables the analysis of polarized light in any wavelength to be achieved by utilization of the principal angle of incidence method known as a method of analysing polarized light in any wavelength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the analysis of polarized light, the known technique of measuring the variations in polarization resulting from reflection has resorted to the use of means such as a polarizer, a quarter wavelength plate, an analyser, etc., rotating the polarizer and the analyser, obtaining then the angles of rotation of the polarizer and analyser from the condition under which the reflected light from a sample is extinguished by the analyser, and calculating two variables of polarized light (phase difference .DELTA. and amplitude-reflection ratio angle .PSI.). However, such means have been disadvantageous in that the use of a polarizing element like the quarter wavelength plate, which depends on wavelength, has limited the wavelength used and the analysis of polarized light by any other wavelength has been impossible.